1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept relates generally to an electrical enclosure assembly and, more particularly, to an arc management system for an electrical enclosure assembly.
2. Background Information
An electrical enclosure assembly includes a housing assembly and a conductive bus assembly. The housing assembly is structured to enclose an electrical apparatus such as, but not limited to, an electrical switching apparatus. The bus assembly includes a number of conductive bus members that are coupled to, and in electrical communication with, one of a line or a load. The bus assembly is structured to be coupled to, and in electrical communication with, the electrical apparatus.
In response to an overcurrent condition, the electrical apparatus may generate an arc within the housing assembly. Such an arc heats the atmosphere in the housing assembly, causing a sudden increase in pressure, and generates various gases. The pressure increase, as well as the arc gases, can damage the electrical apparatus, the housing assembly, and the conductive bus assembly.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in an electrical enclosure assembly whereby an arc is controlled. Controlling the arc minimizes the damage caused by the pressure increase, as well as the arc gases.